


Madam Lister takes Ann Walker to a fetish club

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [3]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Adult Babies, Ann gets an education, BDSM, Daisy Chain, F/F, Humiliation, Madam Lister takes Ann to a fetish club, NSFW, PWP, Praise Kink, Puppies, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Anne Lister takes Ann Walker to a fetish club. Anne, Madam Lister is in her element. Ann Walker is shocked at some of the things she sees and the scandalous outfit she has to wear.
Series: SuzylovesLister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 47
Kudos: 72





	1. Anne wants to go to the Secret Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again hope you like my story. I have never been to a fetish bar but this is my take on how the Ann(e)s would enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave a comment or suggestions x

Anne Lister had been married to Ann Walker for over 18 months and both were very happy and content with the relationship. Anne sat in the parlour in Shibden Hall thinking about how much her Adney had brought to her life and how great an impact she had had on the younger woman. She was truly happy for the first time in a very long time. The two women were polar opposites of life experiences but both were equal footing in their relationship and balanced out each other. 

Whilst Ann was inexperienced when it came to sex Anne most certainly was not. She had slept with over a dozen people who she was in a relationship with but in terms of how many random women she had had sex with, she had lost count. 

Anne was very dominant over her wife in the bedroom and in the past few months she had introduced her to Madam Lister. Madam Lister was the name Ann had to address her wife with whilst they had kinky sex, if Anne was being dominant or if she needed correcting. This was very consensual and even Anne marvelled at how submissive her wife was. In everyday matters Ann Walker knew her own mind and would have heated discussions with Anne if she felt her point of view was being overlooked or ignored by her wife. In the bedroom she submitted to Anne's will entirely. It made Ann feel very aroused to hear her wife commanding her into various sexual positions, restraining her or striking her bottom when correcting her. She relished her wife dominating her and it made her feel safe and secure knowing Anne was in charge. 

Anne had decided to take Ann to London for a short break. She wanted to catch up with a few friends and visit the history museum to see the new Egypt exhibit. She was sat having tea in the parlour reading the newspaper when an advert caught her eye. The ad was small and discreet and promised a party at the Sacred Gardens in London in three weeks time, there was a small star with the top part coloured in. Anne's breathe caught, she knew exactly what the ad was for as she had attended a party there before. The bar was holding its fetish night and Anne wanted to go, it was time Madam Lister had an outing.

Last year Anne had gone to the night dressed in leather pants and waistcoat with nothing else underneath, it was scandalous. She had adapted a leather belt to hold her paddle, whip, eye mask, cane and hand restraints. In her pants she had her strap on dong as she knew she would get lucky. She got very lucky and had sex with 3 ladies on their own and took part in 2 threesomes. At the end of the night she was so exhausted that she could barely stand up. 

Madam Lister was relentless that night, she beat women, restrained them and slowly fucked them in front of others. Her arm ached for days after due to administering so many whippings and wielding the cane so often on their naked bodies. Whilst she found one woman who was a little more reserved in asking for her desires most of the women knew exactly what they wanted and Anne was happy to give it. 

How could she persuade Ann into letting her go or would she herself want to attend. It was true Ann was getting more adventurous in the bedroom and happily submitted to Anne's every desire but would she do that in public? Anne tapped her fingers on the table wondering how to broach it with her wife. 

Ann could always tell when her wife was nervous, her fingers would tap on the table at a frantic pace or she would tug at her collar. Anne was currently pacing their bedroom while glancing at her. She came and sat next to Ann, who was sketching a vase full of daffodils and kissed her in a slow and tender manner. " Adney I love you very much, the stars pale in comparison to your bright light, I count my blessings everyday for bringing you into my life, you are my everything and I hope you know that. I have a question to ask you and I want you to give it some thought before giving me your answer." Ann was looking at her Pony in a dreamy state, she was so smooth at times.

"Mmmm there is a er party at a club in London that I have previously attended and I would like to go again. I attended as Madam Lister as its a fetish party. I wondered if er well don't worry if it's too much but would you consider er you know attending as Madam Listers you know plaything." Anne had rambled her way through that and sat gauging her wife's reaction. "Of course if you would rather not attend I would understand, it is after all a big ask to take our intimate bedroom actions into a public place." 

Ann looked at her wife and thought about attending a fetish party of all things. What would she wear, what would she see, how did she feel about being corrected in front of others? She looked at her wife who was blinking furiously, another nervous tick of hers and said " what would I wear to such a place?" Her wife's fiendish smile lit up her face. " Have no fear my love I would make you a suitable outfit for the occasion." 

Ann thought about nothing else for a few days and found herself intrigued and very aroused at the thought of attending the party. Anne was forever introducing her to new experiences and she always enjoyed them, yes she would attend as Madam Listers plaything. The thought of being punished in front of others both horrified her and aroused her in equal measures. She informed Anne of her decision and Anne promised to make a start on her outfit straight away. Oh lord what have I got myself into now Ann mused.


	2. Ann gets punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann sees some shocking things at the club.

On the journey over to the club Ann felt nervous and looked out of the carriage window wondering about the night ahead. Anne sat next to her and leaned across closing the blinds. Her hand slowly stroked Ann's face and she kissed her lips in a deep and loving kiss, when Anne's tongue slipped in her mouth she let out a moan. "Shhhh my Little One otherwise we will be overheard." Anne removed her cravat and folded it in half, when she held it to her wife's mouth Ann obediently opened wide. The material filled her mouth and she almost gagged, a heat suddenly ignited between her legs.

Her dress was pushed up to her waist and she felt fingers trace over thighs and the slit of her drawers. Gently Anne placed her fingers in the drawers and stroked her pussy lips then teased the entrance to her hole. Ann was feeling very turned on and started to thrust her hips at Anne's hand trying to force her inside. Two fingers were pushed inside her pussy and they began to move in and out, a further finger was added and Ann began a muffled moaning . Anne was a little rougher than usual in her lovemaking and Ann was quickly on the cusp of climaxing. Anne bit and sucked at her neck and she orgasmed, her pussy clamping around her wife's fingers. "Just a taste of things to come Adney," Anne smirked at her. Her wife removed the cravat from her mouth and replaced it with her fingers which glistened and dripped with Ann's arousal. Ann eagerly sucked the fingers tasting herself as she gazed into her wife's beautiful brown eyes. 

The couple arrived at the end of the street in their carriage. Again Anne checked to make sure if it was what Ann wanted and reminded her of her safe word, gondola. After helping Ann disembark from the carriage they made their way inside the club and headed for the changing rooms. Anne quickly got changed into her leather pants and waistcoat then helped Ann get undressed. Before she allowed Ann to get dressed Anne pushed her up against the wall and slid her fingers in the slit of Ann's drawers and fucked her whilst repeatedly reminding her she was hers to control. Ann was made to chant while being roughly fucked "l am yours, I am yours to control I will obey you Madam Lister." Anne bit and sucked hard on the younger woman's pale skin, her breast and her neck. Anne marked her all over as her property. 

When Ann was near to climaxing Anne withdrew her fingers and watched as Ann cried out in protest. With a quick motion Ann was bent over Madam Listers knee and several smacks were applied to her bottom. " I will decide if you get to cum or not do you understand?" Ann meekly nodded but was struck again. " I can't hear you I said do you understand?" " Yes I understand Madam Lister I am sorry, thank you for correcting me, please take pity on me." 

With her bottom smarting from the heavy strikes Ann was again pushed against the wall of the changing room. Anne grabbed her throat and squeezed whilst thrusting 3 fingers in her pussy and she was fucked until she was screaming and moaning Madam Listers name again and again. Her legs almost gave way and she shook in the older woman's powerful arms as her climax raged through her. 

Out of Anne's bag she took out the strap on and lowered her trousers attaching the harness and dong. She sat on a chair and splayed her legs slightly, Anne clicked her fingers and pointed at the cock. Ann knelt down between her legs and took the shaft in her mouth then began eagerly sucking and licking it. It was a glorious sight to watch Ann deep throat her and suck at her cock in a frenzy. Anne grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "Ride me Ann, come and sit on my big fat cock." Slowly Ann lowered herself onto the huge dong, it was painful but also pleasurable and leaned over passionately kissing her wife. Slowly Anne thrust her hips and holding onto her bottom cheeks, Ann was soon screaming her name as she orgasmed. Ann pulled her wife's trousers up and pushed the dong inside so it lay flat against her leg.

The dress Anne had made her was scandalous and Ann blushed just looking at it. The black silky material came to just above her knees and had a white silk apron attached to it. Anne had called it her fantasy maid outfit but it was unlike any maids outfit Ann had ever seen. It was shocking and uncouth, just the kind of thing Anne would dream up. Anne had cut a pair of drawers so they were very short, they just about covered her bottom, they were obscene. What if she tripped and her dress rode up, what would people think? 

Anne helped her into the dress and tied the apron at the back for her. With white stockings that ended with a frill below the knee Ann felt half dressed and didn't want to look in the mirror. She had no choice Madam Lister ordered her to look at herself and she blushed again at what she saw. Anne was so turned on seeing her wife in the maids outfit, mmmm she will definitely wear this in the bedroom next time Madam Lister pays a visit.

" Now remember do not speak to anyone unless I give you permission do you understand?" Anne had been slowly rubbing her hand over her face in a soft gentle manner but Ann knew how quickly that gentle touch could change unless she gave the expected answer. Ann agreed and looked down at the floor. Anne was so aroused and was finding it difficult to not let Ann fuck her in the changing room. " Another thing do not wander off, stay close to me." Ann had no intention of wandering off and wanted to hold onto her wife tightly. 

The music was almost deafening but Ann could still hear screams and cries of pain or ecstasy, she couldn't decide which. The room was large and dark with groups of people gathered around tables or watching as various sex acts were being performed by men and women. Ann looked in front of her at a naked blonde woman, she was tied to a large wooden cross and was being whipped with a cat o' nine tails by a woman dressed all in leather, she screamed as the leather whip made contact with her flesh. The welts were clear to make out even in the dark. I would never be brave enough to let Anne do that to me and to have everyone watching as well, that's a no no from me Ann mused. 

Anne was watching her wife carefully to make sure she was ok, it felt so good to be back at the club. Anne looked at the blonde on the cross and felt a tingle of arousal as she heard the whip cut into her flesh. Ann was staring open mouthed and Anne smiled at her, tonight was going to be an education for the young Walker and Anne wanted to make sure she enjoyed it. Whilst she didn't think Ann would ever allow her to inflict that level of pain on her she did hope to keep pushing her limits. 

Ann held onto her wife's belt tightly and stared in fascination around the room. She didn't need to worry about the inappropriate outfit she had on as some women were dressed in far less. There was a woman naked apart from boots being led on a dog lead by a man all in leather, clearly she had just been fucked as the top of her legs glistened with her arousal and it was dripping down from her pussy lips. One woman was completely naked lying on a table with a man shaving off her pubic hair. "Do you see that Adney, that is the ultimate in submission. Would you allow me doing that to you?" Ann blushed and was horrified at the thought of being completely hairless down below, no that really was too far she thought. She looked down at the floor and shook her head. 

Ann really needed a trip to the necessary but looked in horror at the cubicles. There were several cubicles with rich red velvet curtains for the dominatrixes, masters or mistresses. The ones for the subs or slaves were far less grand and had thin almost transparent white curtains, some women had to keep the curtains open and urinate in front of the crowd as they had been ordered to by their master or mistresses. Some looked woefully embarrassed and Ann felt sorry for them. A crowd of people jeered and clapped mockingly when they had finished. Ann looked in dismay at her wife, she knew she wouldn't subject her to such indignity but Madam Lister might. 

Anne was relishing her dominant role and Ann was almost afraid to ask to go on the pot. Fearing she might have an accident if she didn't Ann pulled at her wife's hand and whispered her urgent need. Anne looked at the cubicles and a cruel smile lit up her face, with a mocking tone she spoke to Ann. " Now Miss Walker what shall we do about your predicament, should I allow you to relieve yourself in private with the curtains closed or watch with the crowd as you relieve yourself in front of all these lovely people." The thought of doing anything in front of a crowd of people sent shivers down her spine and her mouth opened to voice her objections but no words came out. 

" Since I am in a benevolent mood I shall allow you your privacy, after all you have been a good girl so far." Ann blushed at the praise and she smiled sweetly at her. They walked over to the cubicles and Ann was relieved to be able to urinate by herself behind curtains, it's funny the things you can be grateful for she mused. 

Returning to Anne they went to look around the club. They stood watching a naked woman who was on all 4's being fucked in the pussy and mouth by two women wearing strap-on dongs. The way the woman was being pounded in her pussy at a fast rate fascinated Ann and she couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Her mouth was being forced open around the thick shaft and she was almost gagging at times. Ann was transfixed and failed to see Anne move away from her. The woman's hair was brown and curly and it kept hitting her in the face as she was mercilessly fucked at a relentless pace. Her face was red and Ann thought her legs looked like they were going to give way any moment. Anne had fucked her with a strap on but not like that, she was always so gentle and loving. She could never take that amount of force she thought. 

Ann turned to speak to her wife but only saw two young women with matching spiked dog collars dressed in thin cotton shifts that left nothing to the imagination. The slaves giggled at Ann and asked if she was lost, did she require their help to find her mistress? They had a mistress who would be happy to help such a beautiful woman as she and they would take Ann to her. Ann politely declined their offer but they started to pull at her hand and tried dragging her away. Where was Anne? She didn't think they would do anything malicious but wasn't entirely convinced of it. Anne appeared from nowhere and stood in front of the three women, she glared at Ann and said " You were ordered not to go anywhere without me, I will deal with you in a minute. As for you two show me to your master/ mistress at once!"

Ann grabbed hold of the belt and determined she would not let go again for the rest of the night. They were shown to a table in the corner of the room where a woman was receiving oral sex by another woman. There was a woman on all 4' s eating from a dog bowl, both had a dog collar on and thin shifts. Ann was not sure which woman's behaviour she found more shocking and looked at the mistress who was in charge of at least 4 slaves. She had her leather skirt pulled up to her waist, her legs splayed open and was stroking the woman's head who was greedily lapping at her sopping wet pussy. "Good girl, that's a good girl," she cooed at the slave between her legs. Her voice was softly spoken and the slave nodded her head in acknowledgement. The mistress never took her eyes off Ann and her eyes wandered over her body in a slow and purposeful stare. Ann could see Anne tighten at the attention the woman was paying to her but she said nothing. 

Ann took a look at her wife to see try and gauge her feelings about what she was seeing. Anne watched the two women and was enjoying the show but wanted to deal with the two slaves actions toward her wife . She had watched Ann carefully to see if she was ok, distraught or even wanted to go back to the hotel. So far she seemed calm and collected and had grabbed hold of the belt as instructed. Hopefully it wouldn't spoil her evening being pulled about by the two young women. 

Anne explained what had happened and the mistress commanded her slaves over. One had her shift pulled off and her naked body pushed down over a table and had a ball gag placed in her mouth. She was hit with a leather paddle 10 times on her bottom, the strikes were sharp and loud. Her bottom cheeks were red and swollen at the end of the punishment. The ball gag was removed and Ann noticed how red faced and sweaty she looked. The mistress clicked her fingers and pointed to the floor, the slave immediately got on all 4's. A dog bowl with crackers in was placed in front of her and she lowered her head and began to eat, her eyes closed with the humiliation of her actions. 

The other slave had watched her companions punishment and looked a little nervously at her mistress. The mistress beckoned her over and ripped her shift off then pointed to the floor. The slave lay down and spread her arms and legs. The mistress squatted over her stomach and urinated on her, Ann let out a shocked gasp. That's disgusting and demeaning, absolutely scandalous behaviour. Her shock grew more when the woman urinated in the slaves open mouth and ordered her to swallow it. The slave swallowed the urine and knelt before her mistress begging forgiveness. 

The woman made the slaves apologise to Anne for touching her property and promised it wouldn't happen again. Anne was very aroused after watching the mistress dealing with the slaves and she looked sternly at Ann. Marching to a chair she sat down and grabbed hold of Ann's wrist pulling her towards her. "You were told not to wander off, now you must be punished for disobeying me." Ann was roughly pulled over her wife's knee and her short drawers were ripped down exposing her bare bottom. The shock and humiliation caused Ann to fidget and she tried to pull her drawers back up to preserve some modesty. Her hand was smacked away and she was ordered to count and thank Madam Lister for correcting her poor behaviour. There were a group of people watching them and Ann suddenly felt very exposed.

The first strike took her by surprise and she cried out. " 1, Thank you for Madam Lister for showing me the error of my ways, I am so sorry it won't happen again. 2, thank you Madam Lister for correcting me." When Anne had struck her 10 times she stopped and looked at her wife's beautiful bottom that was now red and marked with her hand print. 

Anne felt a sharp throb between her legs that needed urgent attention. She yanked her wife's drawers back up and stood her up. They went over to a dark table, there was no one around and Anne put her wife's hand in her pants. As expected Madam Lister was sopping wet and Ann made a mewing sound as she slowly rubbed her clit. Anne spread her legs as much as she was able in the pants and Ann stroked her pussy lips then teased her entrance. Two fingers were pushed inside of her gaping hole and Ann fucked her at a relentless pace. They were fiercely kissing each other and Anne had her hands all over Ann's body. When she gripped hold of her wife's arse in the silky material of the maid outfit Anne felt her orgasm beginning to build. She bit down and sucked on her wife's neck. Anne slid her free hand into her pants and rubbed her clit, she moaned loudly as she climaxed soon after. Her orgasm took her breath away and she leaned on the other woman while panting. 

Anne smiled fiendishly at her wife and whispered "your turn." Ann was pushed onto a chair and Madam Lister tore at her clothes. Two fingers were thrust inside the slit of Ann's drawers and straight up her pussy. Ann flung her head back moaning loudly, her wife was relentless and pounded away at her pussy whilst biting her nipples and breast. Ann looked around and saw people watching them but she was too far gone to care how this looked. Anne was smiling at her and ripped the front of the outfit down exposing her breast, she took a nipple in her mouth and roughly sucked it. Ann was panting now she was so close. "I'm planning on letting some people here fuck you while I hold you down. It's unfair of me to keep this divine body of yours to myself I might let that woman sit on your face while I lick that glorious cunt of yours. What do you think Adney?" Ann moaned loudly at the vulgar words and the vision that appeared in her head of her spread legged with her wife lapping at her wet pussy and the woman sitting on her face while she licked her pussy hole. Anne bit her nipple and grabbed the other breast twisting it. The orgasm when it hit was powerful and it ripped through her body leaving her shaking and exhausted. Ann lay panting wondering how she had managed to cum with people watching her, it was so naughty.

It took a few minutes for Ann to regain her breath and she held her wife tightly. " mmm are you hungry Ann, should we get a drink and see what else we can see." Ann nodded her head and stood up pulling her short outfit down. 

What kind of food do they serve at a fetish club? They made their way over to a corner and Ann could see 3 large tables pushed together and something was on the tables. It was difficult to make out as it was so crowded in the area. 

The naked slave was wearing a dog collar and laying on her back food was stacked on top of her legs, stomach, breasts or placed around her. As Ann watched a woman got a piece of celery and stuck it in the woman's pussy, twisted it and pulled it out. It dripped with the slaves arousal and the woman put it in her mouth sucking loudly. Ann watched in fascination as a carrot was used to roughly fuck her and then was eaten by a man in leather and silver chains. "Yes they have the dip table again," her wife enthused. She watched as Anne got a piece of cucumber and stuck it in the woman twisting and thrusting it then commanded the slave to eat it. Her eyes looked longingly at Anne and she ate the vegetable slowly and seductively licking her tongue around her lips. Oh lord Ann thought that's just dirty. Anne picked up a carrot and bit into it she offered some to Ann who shook her head. She had no idea were any of that food had been and had no intention of eating any of it. As they were leaving the table a man got a piece of bread and wiped the slaves pussy with it and popped it in his mouth. His mouth broke into a large smile and he thrust 2 fingers inside the slave. They were then pushed into her mouth were she lapped and sucked at them frantically. 

"Ah a fuck station" her wife enthused. There was a woman leant over a table covered by a black cloth, Ann could only see her spread legs and bare bottom. She looked quizically at her wife. " It's a fuck station, so you can you know just fuck and go." Who thought of these things it was demeaning and degrading. Judging by the open pussy hole and the glistening arousal that dripped all over thighs and pubic hair the fuckstation had been well used. There was a pool of semen that had dripped from her hole, just vile Ann thought. Her bottom hole was also dripping with cum and Ann hoped the woman wouldn't be too sore tomorrow. They moved away to get a drink, what will the drink be served in she wondered? 

Now that's something you don't see everyday she thought as she gazed at the spectacle in front of her. How are they even doing that? She was fascinated by the actions of the people in front of her. It's scandalous and shocking Ann thought.


	3. A Daisy Chain, just scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Walker continues her education in the fetish club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always been fascinated with the idea of a Daisy Chain since I saw a picture a few years ago. Whilst there is a new definition of a Daisy Chain this was the original and the kinkiest x

Ann struggled to understand what she was seeing. She leant against Anne and enquired about the sight in front of her. "That my love is called a Daisy Chain, it's quite something isn't it?" A Daisy Chain it sounded such a lovely innocent name for such a scandalous act.

In front of the couple there were about 12 naked men, slaves judging by the dog collars and leather cuffs on their wrist, all in a tightly formed circle. They were joined together by their cocks which penetrated the arsehole of the slave in front. Slowly the slaves walked around in a circle thrusting into the hole of the man in front. Their faces were constricted in a mixture of pure bliss and agony. They were all moaning and panting loudly. Their arse holes dripped with oil and cum which dribbled out of the men's holes and slid down their thighs. The floor around them was covered in the shiny mixture. What if they slip Ann worried? A woman clad in leather stood at the side of the circle with a cat o' nine tails whip, the dominatrix whipped the floor and the men jumped. The look of pain and arousal clearly shown on their faces as they landed on the thick shafts in their arse. Ouch Ann thought, that looks so painful. 

"But what if one of the men er you know." Ann blushed furiously, she couldn't say it and articulated by pushing her hands away from each other in an explosion. Anne looked at her wife and grinned. Ann was such a curious thing at times, here she stood in an indecent sexy maids costume, in a fetish club and watching probably the most wicked and erotic thing she will ever see but couldn't bring herself to say the word ejaculation.

" They all will at some point but none are allowed to step out of the circle until the Dom allows them to. Look at that man there he is thrusting harder than the others as he is about to cum." Ann followed her wife's gaze and sure enough the man was indeed thrusting really hard and fast into the man in front, that poor fellow Ann thought it must be agony being pounded in his arse like that and judging by the look on his face it was. Her bottom hole fluttered in sympathy. 

When Anne made her cum all she wanted to do was cuddle up and be held in her wife's strong arms. She often struggled to move and even speak properly for a few minutes. There was no way she would be able to have the coordination to stand up, walk around and thrust anything. 

The whip cracked on the floor and as the men landed from the jump the slave cum hard, the semen seemed to explode from the other mans arse and he sagged in relief. The Dom whipped the floor at his feet to keep him moving. Some of the other men were on the verge of orgasm and the circle began to slow as the men were not as tightly formed. 

"Right I think we have seen enough of that let's go and get a drink", Ann was pulled along as her wife set off walking at such a brisk pace. 

Ann noticed the area they were in was getting darker and large torches of fire were placed on the wall. A man was lighting a candle from a torch and dripping the red hot wax over a naked black haired woman's tits, she was chained to a stone slab. Her high pitched screams filled the air as she twisted in agony. The man peeled some of the wax from her pert breasts and she screamed. Oh ouch Ann winced. 

They walked past naked women in a large cage, each held a coloured ball. Outside of the cage there was a wooden box with a hole at the top. She watched as a fierce looking woman reached her arm into the hole and pulled out a pink ball. The woman in the cage with the pink ball was immediately freed and joined the woman who had 'won' her. She went to a chair and immediately spread her legs, the winner stuck her fingers inside of her pussy and began fucking her at a furious pace. But where was the foreplay or gentleness, Ann knew she wouldn't have liked it done that way to her. 

Overhead women in large cages danced to the music, the cages were swaying. They were naked and each had their pubic hair shaved in submission and a ball gag in their mouth. Ann winced at the nipple clamps that were screwed so tightly it looked like they was cutting into the women's tits. All of the clamps had a chain attaching them with weights which pulled at the nipples and tits. One woman had a full leather head mask on, there were no apparent eye holes and Ann wondered how claustrophobic it must have felt. As she watched a man stood watching the women with his hand in his pocket hole clearly playing with himself. 

In a small alcove Ann saw men in giant nappies with dummies in their mouths. She tugged at Anne's hand and pulled her over to get a better view. A dominatrix with a nanny uniform on over her leather outfit walked towards them with babies bottles filled with milk. The Dom sat on a comfy chair and a man sat in her lap, she cradled him and stroked his hair. He was bottle fed the milk, then he pulled down the women's top and began to suck at her nipple whilst fondling the other breast. 

The couple slowly moved towards the bar at the end of the room. There was a loud roar from a crowd up ahead and then a burst of laughter. Ann could see slaves on all fours apparently licking the floor. That can't be right surely. Just then the crowd parted slightly and Ann saw exactly what all the noise was about. 

There were 6 men naked from the waist down standing in a line. They were all tugging furiously at their cocks, just then one of the men climaxed and he shot his load on the floor. He let out a triumphant yell. A slave came along with a piece of string and measured where the cum had landed. " It's called Milking the floor, they have to try and shoot their cum the furthest to win. When all 6 have cum the floor cleaners come along and clean the floor." Anne's voice was filled with disdain as they watched the slaves lick all the cum up from the floor. That's just vile Ann thought and unsanitary, lord knows what's on that floor. 

As they walked off Ann watched as scantily clad women danced and writhed around long poles which went all the way to the ceiling. One young woman turned herself upside down on the pole and spread her legs to reveal her shaved pussy. Another woman climbed to the top of the pole and then spun herself so she was upside down, she tangled her legs around the pole and slowly slid down. It was sexy and erotic, she watched Anne who was clearly turned on by the pole dancing. Her eyes were dark and shiny with arousal and she was swallowing very quickly. 

Ann was pulled into a dark corner by Madam Lister, the older woman began roughly kissing her as she pushed her up against a wall. One hand gripped Ann's throat while the other yanked her drawers down. Anne's hand moved between her legs stroking her pussy lips, she was saturated. Two fingers were plunged into her pussy and they began to move frantically and fuck her. Her wife leaned into her neck and began to suck and bite the soft skin. Ann was panting and trying to grab hold of any part of Anne, she was on the verge of orgasm when she noticed the mistress they had encountered earlier staring intently at her. The woman ran her tongue over her open lips and raised her eyebrows at Ann. Her 4 slaves were on tight leashes sat at her feet. Ann closed her eyes and quickly came hard, she sagged into her wife's embrace. 

"That woman, the mistress from earlier is watching us. I think she followed us." Anne looked around and stared at the other mistress, they both nodded their head in acknowledgement. "What does she want, why is she watching us like that?" Ann worried. "She has taken a fancy to you and hopes to lure you away from me. She will try to offer you her protection and make you her property." " But how do you know this Madam Lister?" "Because I did it to several slaves when I was here last time." Ann looked at her scoundrel of a wife, the life she had previously lead was shocking at times. "I did obviously take them back to their mistresses when I had finished with them, it's not my fault if they fell for my charms so easily." Anne smiled at her and raised her eyebrow, her cocky look Ann called it, when she looked like that it was easy to understand how people fell for her charms so easily, after all she had done. 

"Ah now this you just have to see Miss Walker, I think you will enjoy it." Anne grinned and lead her towards a sign that said The Playground, what on earth could that be Ann mused. Whatever it was her wife seemed keen for her to see it.


	4. The Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne marvels at how open minded her wife has been in the club.

They descended a dark set of stairs and came out in a large room with a high ceiling. Ann looked at the large wooden seesaw in front of her. There was a woman with a strap on harness tied at the waist with her head near the centre of the ride. There was a man on the other side in the same fashion. Their legs were not tied and they pushed off using their feet. Women were riding both of them, they groaned in pleasure when the ride bumped down and the shafts were forced deeper inside of them. 

There were 3 leather swings suspended from the ceiling were women were lay almost horizontally down while being fucked by Doms with strap ons. One of the women was lay on her stomach while the Dom fucked her up her arse. 

Ann noticed something move on the floor and saw a naked woman on all 4's with a leather dog mask on. The ears flopped about as she crawled along the floor. There was a tail coming out of her bottom held on by a black leather strap. The woman stopped in front of Ann who bent down and stroked her head. Anne smiled, her wife had certainly surprised her tonight by being so open minded. 

Ann looked at the merry go round and saw the women on there sitting on stuck on dildos. How on earth could people enjoy that while being spun around, she felt sick just looking at them. The women seemed to be enjoying themselves thrusting themselves up and down riding the sex toys. 

In a corner she could see a woman getting a small tattoo, it said slave. Anne looked at her and raised her eyebrow. No absolutely not, but she did like the idea of showing her submissive side to her wife. Perhaps she could write slave in ink before they next made love. She was sure her wife would love it. 

At the back of the room there were 2 women wrestling in mud. "They are both doms, whoever wins gets to fuck the Dom and her slaves. Then her slaves get to fuck the losers slaves." Anne whispered and then shocked her by admitting she had attended a party a few years ago and won the mud wrestling. The Dom had 3 slaves and Anne had fucked them all. Just scandalous Ann mused. 

Returning upstairs they finally made their way to the bar area. Ann noticed all the doms, mistresses and masters were sat on red velvet chairs. Their slaves sat on the floor at their feet. Oh no I need a sit down, my feet hurt Ann moaned. Also another curious thing was the slaves had baby bottles or toddler sippy cups. No that's too much Ann thought I just want a drink. Anne ordered them a drink at the bar and ordered Ann to stand at a side table. When she came over Ann was dismayed to see she had a pink sippy cup. Oh come on, I'm not drinking from that. 

Anne sat at the table and patted her knee. "No maids or slaves are allowed to sit on the chairs. Come here and sit in my lap," she commanded. Ann sat in her lap and was immediately held in a loving embrace by her wife. She held the sippy cup up to Ann's lips and ordered her to drink. Ann began to drink from the cup, she felt safe and secure in her wife's strong arms and began to relax. "You have been amazing tonight Miss Walker thank you so much for being Madam Listers plaything. Are you nearly ready to go?" 

The Annes left the club and returned back to their hotel. They made slow passionate love and spoke about the things they had seen in the club. Maybe they would return again next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Definatly one of my dirtiest stories.


End file.
